Kiss Me, I'm Hanyou
by Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0
Summary: Inuyasha, a hanyou, has an eye out for Kagome, a human. He always has an excuse to get kisses from Kagome. Will his tricks work this time for him?
1. Just One Kiss?

"**Kiss Me I'm Hanyou"**

**By: Lan Fa – Pretty Blossom**

**Inuyasha Story**

Summary: Inuyasha, a hanyou, has an eye out on Kagome, a human. He always has an excuse to get kisses from Kagome. Will his tricks work this time for him? KagxInu, SanxMir, and AyaxKoga.

**("…") – Speaking**

**('…') – Thinking**

**(A/N) – Author's Note**

**(:…:) – Noise or Interference**

**(…) – Change of Setting**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then it wouldn't last very long… Though, life is hard if you don't get what you want…**

**(A/N: Hola, se habla no espanol… LoL.. That's all I kno newaii! Well this Inuyasha story is going to be funny. That's for sure Lol…well have fun! This might be a one-shot… We'll see… And I haven't read Inuyasha stories for a long time, so it might not be as good as everybody wants it..)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance / Humor**

**Ages: Kagome – 18, Inuyasha – 20, Sango – 19, Miroku – 20, Ayame – 16, and Koga - 20**

Chapter One: Just One Kiss?

"C'mon Kagome! How 'bout just one kiss?" cried Inuyasha Takahashi furiously.

Kagome Higurashi glared at Inuyasha with her chocolate brown eyes. "No," was all she said.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I give you kisses all the time! Sometimes I don't even know what the kisses are for! It's not like we're married or dating or anything," said Kagome.

"But you give them on the cheeks! How 'bout one for the lips?" Inuyasha puckered his lips up and got ready for his kiss.

Instead of a kiss, Kagome thought of a better idea…

SMACK!

SMACK!

Kagome had slapped Inuyasha's cheeks, painfully and mercilessly. Inuyasha Takahashi fell on the floor in pain, as Kagome Higurashi patted herself on the back. He still groaned in pain on the smooth marble tiles of his mansion.

People might say that his mansion would be a home to Inuyasha, and it is, the only problem is that this mansion belongs to his **parents**. And like every house or mansion owned by a parent or parents, the kids and the parents have to follow rules like every other normal household.

Since Inuyasha decided to live in the mansion of his parents, he had to follow many strict rules. His parents agreed to let some of his friends live in the mansion with them.

Miroku Yamaguchi, the normal perverted 20-year old male, was somewhat normal, if you call being perverted 24 / 7, normal. There was Sango Asukai, the friend of the perverted male. Some say Sango was putting on an act to seem like she didn't find Miroku attractive. But COME ON! Everybody knows that she likes him, but she denies it all. And everybody knows that the hottest guys hook up with the hottest girls! Miroku might be perverted, but he's hot as hell. The same goes for Sango. She makes guys swoon like there's no tomorrow.

And there was Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's secret love. Kagome denies all love that Inuyasha has shown. He hasn't shown anything anyway. The brown-eyed woman doesn't give in that easily to men, like Inuyasha. She really is an innocent, nice girl, but sometimes when it's towards men, then that's a whole other story to that.

And Inuyasha, since he is said to have mythical powers, but he's a hanyou, which is another word for _dog demon_. But he is only half, considering his mother was a human and his father was a full dog demon.

People in this century have already seen these "demons" and have gotten used to strange and abnormal things. Yes, everybody knows about demons roaming around the world. Yes, everybody knows that some people have been cursed with a wind tunnel. And yes, some people are samurais and mikos. There are no more **normal** people in the world anymore.

Anyway, back to the story. Inuyasha was trying to kiss Kagome on the lips, but Kagome refused. Instead she slapped him on both cheeks and left Inuyasha stunned and fell on the floor.

Kagome went back to her room in Inuyasha's mansion. As thoughts ran through her mind, she wondered why she wouldn't kiss Inuyasha. On the lips.

'What does it matter anyway? It's not like I like him or anything! He's one of my best friends and nothing could change our relationship!' Kagome thought, positively. She sat on baby blue sheeted bed and lied down with her arms flailing on the sides as she stretched.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" mumbled Kagome. A feminine voice replied, "It's Sango. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," Kagome said.

Sango came in with her hair in one huge braid, considering her hair was up to her waist. She wore flared jeans with a red baby tee. Sango had her house shoes on as she walked to Kagome's bed.

Kagome had one of her pillows covering her face as she mumbled incoherently.

Sango sat beside her and asked, "What's wrong now, Kagome?"

"Wihts iwuwasha! He kwep ashking meh to wiss wim!" Kagome mumbled.

Sango groaned with a confused a sigh and said, "Kagome, take that stupid pillow off your face! And tell me what's wrong!"

Kagome hesitantly agreed and threw the pillow behind her. "It's Inuyasha. He kept asking me to kiss him! What's wrong with him, anyways?"

Sango thought for a few seconds and replied, "Maybe he likes you?"

"You and your positive thinking… Why do you think like that? People are going to wonder, y'know," Kagome muttered.

Sango glared at her disagreement and said, "Well, my thinking will help you. I mean, have you ever considered that Inuyasha might like you? You guys have been friends for how long? Since kindergarten?"

"That's true. Well, someone told me that he had a crush on me in the fourth grade. But I didn't think that the crush would last this long!" cried Kagome.

Sango nodded and quickly thought of an idea. "Kagome, do you want to get your mind off Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded furiously. "Well, how 'bout we go SHOPPING?" cried Sango.

Kagome answered, "That's a great idea! That'll work, right?"

"Yes, it will, but first we don't have any **money**… I spent my allowance money from my parents and my paycheck on shoes," Sango sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah… And I spent my money on getting my hair done yesterday," Kagome sighed.

"How about we ask Inuyasha? You can ask him! He's going to say yes to you!" cried Sango.

Kagome glared at her and said, "Are you kidding? Inuyasha might be the richest person we know, but we can't use his money!"

Sango sighed deeply and said, "Fine, it's not like you need to get your mind off Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped. She forgot about the whole "Inuyasha thing" and sighed. Kagome went downstairs to find Inuyasha as sluggish as she could. Sango didn't even bother to follow her. She just thought she was going to the bathroom or something.

Kagome stared at the spot where she slapped Inuyasha. He was definitely gone from the spot. She heard some clatter from the kitchen. Kagome went straight to the kitchen and found none other than…

Inuyasha…

He was going into the kitchen cabinets, trying to find the ramen. Inuyasha usually buys, or his cook buys a box of ramen almost everyday, but surprisingly, Inuyasha couldn't find any.

Inuyasha finally realized that Kagome was standing there dumbfounded. He blushed tomato red and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have a fever or something? You're really red in the face. Well, anyway, if you're trying to find the ramen, then it's not in the kitchen," Kagome said considerately.

Inuyasha blushed again and muttered, "No, I don't have a fever, but I'm having a real hard time finding ramen so go away or something!"

Kagome went straight to Inuyasha and put her hands on his shoulders. She barely reached them, as Inuyasha was about two heads taller than her. Inuyasha, once again, blushed hotly as her hands had contact with his shoulders.

Inuyasha turned around, facing Kagome, and tried not to blush, but failed. Kagome looked at his rosy face and put her hand on his forehead. "Whoa! You're burning! Let me get you some water," Kagome cried.

She went to the sink and quickly grabbed the water spray. 'Now how does this work again?' Kagome's mind cried. She didn't really know how to use a water spray, so she had some difficulty working it. Kagome also didn't know that she directed the spray gun right at Inuyasha and when she finally got it to work…

"AHHHHH!"

"Hey Inuyasha! I finally got it to work! Now let me get you some cold water," Kagome said as she turned the water from warm to cold and sprayed it once again to check the temperature.

And of course it went straight to Inuyasha.

As Kagome checked the water and got a washcloth, Inuyasha was standing there shivering from the cold. His white t-shirt had become soaked with water and it stuck to him like an extra skin. His pants were partially wet: from his waist down to his knees.

"Ka-kago-me?" shivered Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she put the spray back to its original place. She glanced at Inuyasha for a second and looked back at her washcloth. Finally, she realized that she sprayed Inuyasha with the water gun.

Kagome cried, "I'm so sorry! Let me get a towel!" Kagome rushed to the Laundromat, got a clean, dry towel, and rushed back to Inuyasha and his shivering self.

She wrapped the towel around Inuyasha and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha blushed again as Kagome hugged him, tightly. He muttered, "It's okay. No worries. I'm all right. Let me get back to you. Why were you in the kitchen?"

Kagome blushed and sighed. "Well, I just wanted to ask you for some money for the mall, so Sango and I could go shopping," she muttered.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Why didn't you say so in the first place? I would've given you the money. Better yet, I'll give you my credit card."

Kagome sighed with relief and said, "Thank you so much! I can't believe you would ju-."

"But," Inuyasha interrupted, "I want something in return."

"What is it?" Kagome winced as she asked.

Inuyasha rubbed his chin and thought, then he answered, "I want to know where the ramen is annnnnnd.."

"Annnnnd?" Kagome asked.

"And a kiss on the lips!" Inuyasha chirped.

'Oh GOD DAMNIT!' Kagome cried in her head. 'Well, might as well do it.'

"The ramen is in my room, Inuyasha. That's one place you would not dare to look. I think I put the box in my closet. You can go find them after I change," Kagome sighed.

"And?" Inuyasha asked huskily.

"And this,"

Kagome pressed her soft lips against his own. Inuyasha's lips were warm, due to the fact that since he was sprayed with cold water, they were still warm. It was probably Kagome's warmth that transferred to him. For a minute there, Kagome thought she felt some sort of electricity between them, but denied it.

Inuyasha nipped her bottom lip, so Kagome would open. But she denied the entrance and pulled away. "Hey, why'd you pull away?" cried Inuyasha.

"You said a kiss on the lips. You said nothing about French kissing," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha pouted with his bottom lip down like a puppy. His doggy ears made the pout more authentic than it usually was.

"Now give the card," demanded Kagome as she held her right hand out.

He hesitantly gave her his Visa credit card and followed her upstairs. Inuyasha was going to get the box of ramen after she had changed to go to the mall.

They ran up the stairs and went straight to Kagome's room, where Sango was still sitting on her bed, looking bored.

"Go change, Sango. We're going SHOPPING!" Kagome cried happily.

Inuyasha stood outside of Kagome, but then went to his room to change into something dry, so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Sango and Kagome squealed happily, but then Sango stopped abruptly.

"What did you have to give Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He wanted to know where the box of ramen is and," Kagome said.

"And?"

Kagome muttered quickly, "And a kiss on the lips."

"What?" Sango said, confused.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, so just go change and we'll have some fun!" Kagome winced. Sango looked at her with a confused look and decided to squat the conversation and got ready.

Kagome picked out a pair of khaki short shorts and pink baby tee with butterflies. She wore her pink sandals that had a two-inch heel to match the pink shirt. Kagome had on some two-inch wide silver hoops and a matching silver bangle. She had her hair up in a ponytail and sprayed perfume on.

She left her door to her room open and went out into the hallway. When she went out, Inuyasha was standing against the wall, waiting. Kagome nodded, signaling that Inuyasha could go into her room and get the goods.

While Inuyasha was in her room, Sango came about with Kagome. Sango wore her infamous jeans Capri and a white t-shirt that was tight around the abdomen. She also had white sandals on and a couple of Livestrong bracelets. Sango tied her hair up in a loose bun.

"So, you got the credit card?" asked Sango.

"Of course I do," replied Kagome.

"Did you ask him how much we could use?"

Kagome winced and said, "I'll ask him."

She hesitantly went inside her room to find Inuyasha on her bed, exhausted.

"So, you find it yet?" asked Kagome devilishly.

"NO! God, women are tricky…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome glared at him and decided to ask. "Inuyasha, how much money can we use of your credit card?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a questionable face. Then he replied, "As much as you want. Just keep it under the max."

Kagome's eyes glistened with happiness. Just when she was about to go downstairs, while Sango was sitting on the couch waiting for her best friend, Inuyasha stopped her by holding onto her wrist. Kagome held the same questionable face as Inuyasha had.

Then Inuyasha whispered, "I do have _one_ more _favor_…"

"W-what is it?" Kagome gulped.

"I need another kiss on the lips, but with some added tongue," Inuyasha said huskily.

'What should I do? If I don't do this, he won't let me spend bunches of money! GOD!' Kagome thought, nervously.

The first thing she did was close the door, so nobody could see, grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him up against the door. Kagome pushed her whole body against Inuyasha and kissed him hard on the lips. She nipped his bottom lip and his mouth opened. Their tongues had a tug-of-war with heated passion. Inuyasha used his tongue to explore her mouth.

'She tastes like strawberries…' Inuyasha thought. Kagome moaned a little, so Inuyasha decided to tease her. He slowly put his tongue in his mouth and slowly took it out. His tongue went in and out in a pattern. Kagome moaned a little louder than before as she stopped his tongue. She did the same pattern to Inuyasha and he groaned with passion.

Once again, Kagome felt that spark of electricity. They were still kissing after a few minutes. Until, someone knocked.

"Kagome! Are you in there?" yelled Sango.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha and opened the door. Sango looked at the two very curiously and questionably.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Yes?" they both replied.

"Inuyasha, is that lip gloss on your lips?" Sango questioned.

"Uh…um…er… I was playing around with… um…Kagome's make-up. Yeah, that's it!" Inuyasha told.

Sango still held that confused, yet curious look on her face and turned to Kagome. "Are you ready, Kagome? Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, I did. He said to use as much as we want. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome replied.

"Yes. That's exactly what I said!" said Inuyasha, triumphantly.

Sango muttered an "okay" and left the room with Kagome.

"What was **that** about? Sheesh, I never knew that Inuyasha was a ladies' man…" Sango muttered.

Kagome nodded for no reason, for she was still thinking about that kiss.

END CHAPTER 1 

**(Okay, this is a story. I really got into this chapter. And it took about a few hours each day for 3 or 4 days. So it might be good, so READ and REVIEW!)**


	2. Always With You

"**Kiss Me I'm Hanyou"**

**By: Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0**

**An Inuyasha Story**

Summary: Inuyasha, a hanyou, has an eye out on Kagome, a human. He always has an excuse to get kisses from Kagome. Will his tricks work this time for him?

**("…") – Speaking  
****('…') – Thinking  
****(A/N) – Author's Note  
****(:…:) – Noise or Interference  
****(…) – Change of Setting**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then it wouldn't last very long…**

**(A/N: Hey kiddies. How long has it been since I've seen you all? A long butt time I'm guessing. I'll be back for a little while, and I'll try to get as much done as possible, ne?)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance / Humor**

**Ages: Kagome – 18, Inuyasha – 20, Sango – 19, Miroku – 20, Ayame – 16, and Koga - 20, Rin - 16, Sesshomaru - 28**

Chapter 2: Always With You

While Sango and Kagome shopped at the mall with one of many Inuyasha's credit cards, they ran into a few good friends, Ayame and Rin.

Ayame and Rin are high school students, but they have known Kagome and Sango for years and still make time to hang out with them as much as possible.

Ayame, with her bubbly personality and fiery, red hair, attracted many older men other than the high school students in her school. Although many guys went after hr, she only wanted one gorgeous demon. Oh yes, you guessed correct; it was the infamous Kouga, the wolf demon who had a thing for Kagome ever since their first meeting in high school, but let's face it, Kagome will never go out with Kouga. Ayame refuses to give up and that's how motivated and determined she is.

Rin, on the other hand, had an attraction to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, ever since Kagome introduced her to him. She fell completely in love. The problem? Actually **two** problems. Sesshomaru has been known to date only demons and ONLY full demons. Rin is a human, but she knows that there's something to change his mind about his dating style. The other problem? Sesshomaru was twelve years her senior (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are eight years apart.)

Ayame suddenly asked, "Kagome, why do you have so many bags?! I thought you spent it all on your haircut yesterday!"

"Uhm, I can explain that.. I'm.. borrowing someone's credit card," Kagome answered nervously.

Ayame looked at her suspiciously. "Who's?"

"Oh, Inuyasha let her borrow it!" Sango intercepted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. Inuyasha never lets anybody use his credit card. What did you do for him, huh?" Rin asked intelligently.

Kagome slowly backed away and answered, "I helped him find ramen!"

All three girls clearly knew that she was lying through her perfectly formed teeth. They had 'the look' and Kagome saw it as a bad omen.

"So, wasn't there something else that Inuyasha wanted, Kagome?" Sango interrogated. She had her arms crossed, her foot was tapping, and she had a look that said, "Oh, I know there's another end to this bargain."

Kagome gulped and put her arms up for defense. She closed her eyes, turned to the right, and furiously sprinted to the opposite side of the mall.

All three girls stood, dumbfounded. What could've happened? Why did she avoid the question? They ran behind Kagome to find out the other part of the deal. Ayame, being the wolf demon that she is, got to Kagome before anyone else.

She grabbed onto Kagome's arms from behind her and held her up. "Okay, Kagome, enough running! What are you avoiding?! What happened?"

Just as the two other girls caught up, they were huffing and puffing from the long run and fully exasperated. Kagome swallowed her pride and told the whole story from the beginning, where she asked for the credit card, to the end, where she was in a serious lip lock with Inuyasha.

After the story, the other three girls had stars in their eyes as though they had been love struck. They all cried out, "THAT IS _SOO_ CUTE!"

After the whole pandemonium, the girls were so happy for her. Sango began with the simple, "I told you he likes you."

Kagome sweat dropped and continued, "I felt _something_, like a spark, but I ignored it, knowing that we're best friends and that we can't be couple!"

"That's such a bad reason for you guys to be a couple," Rin answered, "Couples usually start out as friends, don't they?"

The other two girls nodded, while Kagome tried to avoid saying that Rin was right.

The four of them sat at the food court, conversing about the silliest subjects; from the use of tampons to the best kissers.

…With Inuyasha and Miroku…

"Man, what's with the lip gloss or lipstick?" Miroku questioned. He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, thinking. "Maybe you're turning into a girl. I figured it, I mean; you have the long hair and the feminine features. All you need is some bre--"

"Shut the hell up, Miroku. I'm _**not**_ turning into a girl. And if I was, I would never let you touch me," Inuyasha snapped. Then he thought of himself with breasts and high heels. He shuddered and gagged in disgust. "Thanks man, now I got it stuck in my mind." Inuyasha gave him his usual glare of the day. He quickly wiped the lip gloss off his lips, before Miroku questioned even farther.

Inuyasha sat on the recliner in the living and just thought about that _wonderful_ kiss he had with Kagome. It was just wow. 'Now, I got to think of some other reason to kiss her. This is going to be tough…' He sat there for a full fifteen in concentration, forgetting Miroku was even in the same room.

"Hello there! Anyone alive in there?" Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face, until his hand was slapped away like an annoying fly.

"What do you want now, Miroku?" Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku shrugged and asked, "So, what's with you and Kagome? Hahaha, I saw you two lip locked in the kitchen. Something I would want to know about?"

"Ahh, don't ask, man. It's complicated. She kisses me, but she has no idea what's going on in my mind. What I want or anything. Maybe it's time that I asked her out," Inuyasha spilled to Miroku.

"I see.. Here's my advice to you: take it slow. You wouldn't want to move too fast on a girl. They probably don't even expect it."

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes, like it was the first time he said something profound or even useful to him. "Thanks man, but what about _you_?! What's with you and Sango?"

Miroku waved his hand in front of him and just ignored the question. He left the living room into the kitchen.

"HEY, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME YET!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku simply shrugged and kept his mouth shut.

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha quickly ran to get it. It was none other than his older brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his with a questionable face. "Where's your key?"

Sesshomaru gave him a blank stare and said, "I lost it."

Inuyasha cried out in laughter and struggled to breathe. "What the hell, man?! AHAHA! Don't you keep it in your tail?!" He laughed continuously, following Sesshomaru into the kitchen with Miroku. He breathed hard, but eventually he got back with his even breathing.

As the three men conversed in the kitchen, the four girls quietly came in through the front, but with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around with their sharp hearing, that was impossible.

While in the kitchen, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in sync, "Well, someone's home." They gave death glares to each other afterwards.

The three guys approached the girls at the front door.

"Well, hello ladies," Miroku said charmingly with a sly smile.

The four girls turned around and stared at them with wide eyes. They can just never get past them whenever they decide to come home and be surreptitious. They sighed and fell on the marble floor in defeat.

"Damn it. You guys always catch us; it just isn't fair!" Rin cried. She gave some fake tears, and we got to say that she's a great actress. Rin sniffed and let two tears fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru felt this pang at his heart and felt so guilty that he just had to go up to Rin and say, "Rin, it's okay. It's just the way it is with us. Maybe someday you can.. Uhh.. Okay never mind, but stop crying, please!" He picked her up by her arms and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her hair, while whispering things like, "Shhh, it's okay."

Rin blushed the whole time and of course, she hugged back. After a few minutes, everyone else just stared at them like it was the most intriguing thing in the world.

She parted with him and she stopped crying. "You know, I was just playing around, Sesshomaru!" Rin gave a hearty smile and said, "But it's nice to know that you care." Then she gave one of her warm smiles that made men melt.

It worked for Sesshomaru. He blushed a rosy red and turned around to conceal it. He then left to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kagome smiled at Rin and said, "And you're **worried** that he _doesn't_ like you? Ahaha. That is hilarious."

Rin blushed deep red and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Everyone else smiled and laughed at the current situation.

Kagome then scurried up to her room with all her shopping bags after she gave back Inuyasha's credit card to him without saying a word.

Inuyasha watched her run up the stairs and wondered what was wrong with her. He gave a questioning look to Sango and Ayame, but they just smiled at him and ran upstairs to Kagome.

"What's with them?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha and Miroku then followed up the stairs to eavesdrop on the girls. They all had gathered in Kagome's room, but unfortunately for Miroku and Inuyasha, the door was locked tight.

With Inuyasha's sharp hearing, he didn't have to worry, but he had to keep his voice to a minimum while whispering to Miroku.

"Why did you leave so fast, Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know! I just didn't want to face him!" Kagome sighed.

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime, you know," Sango explained.

"I know, I know! I don't know what to say to him though."

"They're talking about me, man!!!" Inuyasha said in a hushed tone.

"_**Who**_ are they talking about?" a mysterious voice asked.

Miroku looked up and saw Rin, her arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

Inuyasha smiled nervously, frozen at the scene. Miroku put his hands up in defense and then grabbed one of Inuyasha's dog ears and led him down the stairs.

Rin made sure that both of them had left completely before entering Kagome's room. She shook her head towards them and said, "You guys have to be really careful. Inuyasha and Miroku were just outside your door, Kagome! They were listening to everything you said!"

Kagome hastily rushed Rin inside and locked the door tight. "What did they hear?!" Kagome cried.

"They didn't hear much. They only heard up to the part where you said, 'I don't know what to say to him!'" Rin mocked.

"Well, that's not too bad. Ahaha, it's better since they didn't hear the conversation at the food court today," Ayame intercepted.

Sango then said, "Yeah, I mean, at least they didn't hear the part about who was the better kisser."

"Yeah, 'cause you think Miroku is the best out of all of them!" Ayame giggled.

Sango gave her a death glare and then smirked, "Well, there's no use in denying it. He _is_ a great kisser." She then smiled and went to her dream world.

Rin sweat dropped and cried out, "Why don't you just go out with him for God's sake!"

Sango just looked at her and said, "It really isn't that easy. I mean, with a pervert like him, how can you possibly know he wouldn't be hitting on other girls! Ahhh, this really sucks butt."

Kagome plopped on her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow, not caring what the others were talking, but instead just wondering the possibilities of becoming Inuyasha's girlfriend. 'He's a great guy, and I know I can trust him. Maybe I need to feel that spark or some kind of sign that makes me wonder if I should.'

She then fell asleep without the girls even knowing. Sango then tucked her into bed and went back into her own room.

Ayame left, but Rin stayed for a little while just to see Sesshomaru and say goodbye before she left. She quietly went downstairs, but her shoes had made a squeak right before entering the kitchen to where Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru turned around, surprised and said, "Well, hello."

Rin blushed and shyly said, "Hi."

He stared at her figure and noticed that she was red as a tomato and offered her a drink.

"Orange juice, please!" Rin smiled warmly and Sesshomaru felt himself heat up in his face. He went straight to the refrigerator and gave her a glass of juice.

They sat in silence for the next five minutes, until Sesshomaru started to say something. "So how has school been?"

"It's been going well. Thanks for asking. What about you? How's business going?" Rin asked as she drank the last of her juice.

He offered her another glass, but she declined for she was scared that she might need to take another trip to the restroom.

"Same here. The stocks are up and the company is going great."

Rin smiled and then replied, "That's good. Well, I have to go. My parents are probably wondering where I am." She then left the kitchen, but just before she took another step, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

She gave him a questionable look that said, "Yes?"

Sesshomaru turned a bit pink and muttered, "I hope I'll see you again."

Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too." Then Sesshomaru took the initiative to wrap his arms around her waist. They were in this position for a few minutes until _somebody_ interrupted them.

"Doesn't _someone_ have to leave?" Inuyasha implied.

Rin gave him a glare and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm going!" She waved 'bye' to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before leaving happily.

Sesshomaru then gave him a glare to signal that he interrupted the best moment of his life.

Inuyasha saw him and yelled out, "WHAT DID I DO?!"

Sesshomaru replied, "You shouldn't interrupt other people's businesses. Don't you have your own love life to take care of?"

Inuyasha sneered and said, "Pshhh, what love life?"

"You know very well that you have an attraction for Higurashi-san. Why don't you do something about it?" he plainly asked.

"It's not that easy. Just because I like her doesn't mean that she'll like me," Inuyasha replied. He then left Sesshomaru there to drink his coffee and went upstairs.

'Maybe I should do something, but then again, my tactics don't always work for me. I mean, look at this morning. She wouldn't even kiss me unless there was a favor involved,' he thought painfully. 'She probably doesn't like me the way I like her.'

The door to Kagome's room was open, but all Inuyasha saw was her sleeping form. He went in and kneeled down next to her bed. He caressed her silky ebony bangs and parted them from her face. Then he whispered to her, "Even if you don't like me the way I do to you, I'm _always with you_, no matter what." He kissed her soundly on the lips and left her room.

Right after Inuyasha left, Kagome sat up and touched her lips. 'So what does this _mean_?'

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**(A.N. Ahh, thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me on my first chapter of _Kiss Me, I'm Hanyou_. It encouraged me to do more. And sorry it took so long to get back here with a full conscience. Two years, huh?! Well, I'm back for the time being and I hope you like the chapter!)**


End file.
